


Honrar-te e Respeitar-te

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Naquela noite o silêncio sentia diferente. O silêncio pesava.





	Honrar-te e Respeitar-te

Kohane e seu marido eram pessoas quietas, eles sempre foram. Não eram tão estranhas assim as noites em que enquanto na cama se preparando para dormir pouquíssimas palavras forem trocadas entre eles, era o silêncio confortável de duas pessoas que se conheciam bem o suficiente para não precisar preenchê-lo o tempo todo com palavras. Mas naquela noite o silêncio sentia diferente. O silêncio pesava.

Ele havia chegado mais cedo que o normal e ainda sem jantar. Ele perguntou as crianças sobre seu dia na escola e foi ler para eles antes de dormir como quase todas as noites. Mas quando juntos no quarto havia aquele silêncio, ela se sentou em frente a penteadeira e começou a escovar seus longos cabelos podendo sentir que ele da cama estava encarando sua nuca o tempo todo.

“Eu preciso te contar uma coisa” Doumeki disse após dois minutos que sentiram como horas.

“Certo, me conte” ela disse colocando a escova de volta na penteadeira e se virando para olhá-lo diretamente.

“Watanuki me beijou hoje”

Doumeki esperou por alguns segundos para ver se ela diria alguma coisa, mas quando Kohane continuou em silêncio ele continuou :

“Ele provavelmente nem vai se lembrar amanhã, ele estava muito bêbado. E mesmo caso ele se lembre ele provavelmente vai fingir que não. Você sabe como ele é”

“Mas e se ele se lembrar, e se ele quiser ter um relacionamento desse tipo com você ?”

“Eu nunca faria nada que te machucaria”

“Você está perguntando pela minha benção ou pela minha proibição ?”

“Eu não sei”

“Se a situação fosse inversa e ele me beijasse e ele quisesse um relacionamento comigo, o que você faria ?”

“Eu ficaria triste”

“Mas você me pararia ?”

“Não”

“Então você já sabe a minha resposta. Eu não quero ser responsável por você negar a si mesmo algo que poderia te trazer mais felicidade. Você tem a minha benção”

“Obrigada...eu te amo sabe ? Tanto quanto eu sou capaz pelo menos o que nunca sente como se fosse o suficiente. Eu sinto muito”

“É o suficiente” ela disse e lhe deu um leve sorriso.

E as palavras eram sinceras mesmo que o sorriso que ela se forçara a dar após estas não fosse.


End file.
